Amor Inesperado Vegeta&Oc
by Ara98
Summary: ¿Una saiyajin hembra sobrevivió? De clase alta, hermosa en todo sentido... Vegeta no se resistirá, incluso podría renacer su raza si el y ella se unen. Pero así no es nuestro príncipe ¿que pasara? Pasen a leer n.n
1. Un nuevo visitante

Vegeta y Kira

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

[La historia se ubica, después de que Bulma aloja a Vegeta en su casa y de la llegada de Mirai Trunks y el personaje será así para que se den una idea de nuestra saiyajin fs39/f/2008/342/5/8/saiyajin_mina_by_ la diferencia es que tiene el pelo mas largo y claro distinto, bueno solo eso, les dejo leer ;) ]

Capitulo 1:

"Parece que Vegeta se encuentra en la Tierra junto con Kakarotto pero no hay huellas ni de Raditz ni del gorila de Nappa. ¿Estarán en otro planeta?" pensó la ultima joven saiyajin pura mientras preparaba su nave con destino al planeta azul. Activo el gas somnífero y durmió plácidamente, llegaría en dos días.

-En la Tierra-

-Goku! Goku! –dijo una voz-

-¿Eh? Me pareció oír que me llamaban. –dijo el inocente adulto de pelos en puntas-

-¡Te estoy llamando idiota! –dijo el gran Dios-

-Oh Kaiosamma –dijo Goku riendo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Un ser desconocido llegara en dos días a la Tierra, tiene un nivel de pelea igual que al tuyo y de Vegeta. –dijo preocupado el Kaio-

-¿Estas diciéndome que es fuerte? –dijo emocionado –

-¡No es eso! ¡Puede ser una amenaza!

-Hmmm… Entiendo. Avisare a los demás, gracias por avisar Kaio.

-Tengan cuidado. Adiós.

Así Goku no espero mas y uso la tele transportación para ir a lo de su mejor amiga Bulma, apareciendo en la cámara de gravedad de Vegeta.

-¿Kakarotto qué haces aquí? –dijo con una vena en la frente el príncipe saiyan.

-Oye Vegeta no seas así, venía a avisarte que en dos días llegara un ser muy fuerte a la Tierra. –dijo este ofendido-

-¿¡Que!? ¿Un súbdito de Freezer? –dijo este sorprendido-

-No se sabe quién es pero tiene el nivel de poder de nosotros. –dijo Goku-

-¡No puede ser! ¿En dos días dijiste? –dijo Vegeta poniéndose pensativo-

-Sí. Oye Vegeta… -dijo este rascándose la nuca-

-Hmp. –dijo el mencionado mirándolo de mala manera-

-¿Tendrás algo para comer? Es que ya tengo hambre. –dijo casi suplicando-

-¡Cabeza de alcornoque solo piensas en comer! –dijo este con una clara gota de sudor en la cabeza- Pues no hay nada de comida más que para mí. Puedes irte.

-No seas malo.

-Kakarotto… -dijo Vegeta sutilmente- ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

Goku sin más se tele transporto a Kame House y aviso a los demás finalmente volvió a casa con claramente muchaaaa hambre. Por suerte su esposa le esperaba con el almuerzo listo. Por otro lado el príncipe no dejaba de entrenar. La intriga de saber quién era ese extraño ser y a que venía no le dejaban tranquilo. "Dos días" pensó, diablos se le estaba haciendo una eternidad, sin más entreno hasta la noche y ya todo sudado y un poco apenas agotado decidió darse una ducha y dormir.

-Dos días después-

"Está por llegar al planeta Tierra, prepárese para entrar en la atmosfera" alerto la nave a la joven hembra. Se despertó esperando ansiosa tocar tierra para buscar a los demás saiyajines sobrevivientes de su raza ya extinta. Finalmente en unos minutos la nave aterrizo. La escotilla se abrió y ella salió, estiro sus articulaciones haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos y resaltar sus minúsculos músculos bien formados. Soltó su pelo de la coleta en lo que lo mantuvo sujeto todo el viaje, desenrolló su peluda cola y finalmente observo a su alrededor.

"Que hermoso es este lugar" pensó viendo tal paisaje, todo verde, arboles, animales. Le parecía raro que Kakarotto no hubiera acabado con ese planeta ya que según le informo la nave y su información que él había sido mandado a purgar dicho planeta, ya que no conocía a ninguno, pero si al querido príncipe saiyajin. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo Goku aterrizando seguido de los demás-

-Tú has de ser Kakarotto. –dijo esta sonriendo de lado-

-¿E-eres una saiyajin? –dijo Vegeta sorprendido-

-Príncipe. –dijo esta haciendo una reverencia- ¿Acaso no reconoce a los de su raza?

-¿No que éramos los únicos Vegeta? –dijo Goku mirándola detenidamente-

-¡Calla Kakarotto! –dijo este- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes alguna mala intención? Respóndeme.

-No grite. –dijo tapándose sus oídos- No vengo con ninguna intención majestad. –dijo con respeto- Solo he venido porque la maquina me mostro que habían mas saiyajines y que estas eran sus coordenadas.

-Valla sí que es linda. –dijo Bulma viendo a la joven saiyajin- Oye ¿qué edad tienes?

-28 años. –dijo esta rebajándola- Eres una terrícola de nivel inferior. –dijo viendo en su scouter- Valla tu poder no supera los 20.

-Así son todos los habitantes de este repugnante planeta. –dijo Vegeta- ¿Qué clase eras? Ya que veo has ocultado bien tu ki.

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso? –dijo confundida- Pues en esos tiempos me entrenaba para entrar en la elite de mas grande pero me enviaron a otra galaxia a ser entrenada.

-Es el poder. –dijo Goku- Puedo enseñarte si quieres. –sonrió-

-Interesante, la ultima hembra existente de la raza saiyajin y es de clase alta. –dijo Vegeta- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? –pregunto en su típica pose y obviamente con su tono frio-

-….-

Continuara….

Espero les guste :3


	2. Primer día de convivencia

Vegeta y Kira

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 2:

-Soy Vekairu. –dijo esta sonriendo de lado- Y refiriéndose a lo de ocultar mi em… ¿ki? –dijo ella repitiendo la palabra- lo aprendí gracias a unas técnicas que me enseñaron en un planeta de otra galaxia.

-Oh genial. –dijo Goku aplaudiendo-

-Disculpen mi intromisión, pero ¿tendrán algo de comer? –dijo avergonzada-

Todos excepto Vegeta y Vekairu rieron, Bulma le invito a su casa y preparo comida para todos los guerreros. Las preguntas continuaron, Vekairu por suerte tenia paciencia a pesar de ser muy temperamental. Gohan no dejaba de ver su cola ir de un lado al otro, extrañaba la suya.

-Perdonen mi intromisión, pero… -los miro- ¿Y sus colas?

-Un amigo de Kakarotto me la corto cuando me transforme en Ozaru. –dijo este entre dientes-

-La mía la perdí de pequeño. –dijo Goku comiendo-

-¡Come con la boca cerrada! –gritaron Vegeta y Vekairu-

-Oigan se parecen. –rio Goku-

Bulma se encontraba con su querido Yamcha, aunque no podía evitar sentir celos de la nueva mujer, captaba todas las miradas y sobre todo recibía la atención que ella antes recibía.

-Oye tu Kairu. –dijo Bulma- Ven te mostrare tu habitación.

-¿Kairu?-Bulma asintió- Em te sigo terrícola. –dijo siguiéndola-

-Bulma, soy Bulma. ¿Todos los monos son así? –Vekairu frunció el ceño y gruño- Oye tranquila.

Paso junto la habitación de Vegeta y enfrente de esta había otra puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación, enfrente está la de Vegeta y al lado de ella la mía. –sonrió la peli azul-

-Bien gracias.

Vekairu inspecciono la habitación, valla hacia tanto no se alojaba en un lugar tan cómodo. Se tiro sobre la cama, por alguna razón se sintió exhausta y sin pensarlo se durmió una siesta.

Vegeta por su lado aun sentía ganas de hacerles unas cuantas preguntas más, como por ejemplo si conoce mas saiyajines o demás, pero se contuvo ese no era su estilo. Sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus pensamientos y los demás lo miraban raro.

-¿Qué miran idiotas? –dijo molesto-

-Pues es que llevas rato así. –dijo Goku- Bueno Gohan vámonos o Milk me retara. Nos vemos en tres años. –dijo este usando la tele-transportación-

Así poco a poco la gran Corporación Capsula se fue vaciando. Vegeta que raramente no se lo paso en su cámara de gravedad, recién ahora se metía a entrenar. Vekairu acababa de bajar por claramente comida, pero algo llamo su atención. Entonces fue donde Vegeta. Sin tocar la puerta, presiono el botón y entro.

-Mujer te dije que no… -no termino su oración ya que quien entro era la joven saiyajin- Vekairu –pronuncio con sorpresa-

-¿Aquí entrena príncipe? –dijo ella observando el lugar-

-Ya no hay raza por gobernar, no me debes respeto. –dijo con frialdad-

-Como digas. –dijo suspirando - ¿Qué es este lugar? –pregunto-

-Una cámara de gravedad. –dijo este, no entendía por qué con ella tenía tolerancia en cierto modo- Retírate. No me gusta que interrumpan mi entrenamiento a menos que sea por algo que valga la pena. –dijo este volviendo a su normal forma de ser.

-Vale, igual ya me iba. –dijo ella retirándose-

No sabía si Vegeta era bipolar o qué, mejor mantenerse al margen. Volvió a la cocina a comer y digamos que asalto el refrigerado al estilo saiyajin. Luego de eso salió al jardín, debía entrenar. Comenzó por meditar, luego tiraba patadas al aire y finalmente comenzó a entrenar con un sable heredado de su padre. Vegeta que salía para comer después de dos arduas horas se todo con la imagen de la hembra saiyajin entrenando, sus movimientos era precisos, perfectos y estilizados, se movía con mucha rapidez y delicadeza. Jamás vio una mujer luchar de tal manera. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado estático ante la hembra. Su marcado y tonificado cuerpo le impedía quitar la vista de encima de ella. "Vegeta ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" reprocho su subconsciente sacándolo de aquel estado enfermizo. Continuo su camino hacia dentro de la C.C para comer apenas las sobras que la nueva visitante dejo. Salió molesto hacia el jardín.

-¡Tu hembra tonta! –grito- ¡Has comido todo!

-Oh discúlpame pero… -dijo ella molesta- ¡No me grites!

-¡Insolente! –dijo este con una vena marcada en su frente- ¡Que no me debas respeto no quiere decir que puedes gritarme!

-¡No por que seas un príncipe puedes gritarme tampoco!

-¡Llevas un día aquí y ya molestas! –dijo este furioso-

-¡OH DISCULPE MAJESTAD PERO NO ME INTERESA MOLESTARLE! –dijo Vekairu-

-Oigan algunas personas dormimos. –dijo Bulma saliendo al jardín-

-¡Cállate! –dijeron al unisonó-

-Esto solo se puede arreglar de una manera. –dijo Vegeta-

-Prepárate y siéntete afortunado no usare mi sable.

Ambos adoptaron posiciones de batalla, Bulma veía sorprendida. "Mi casa va a desaparecer si esos dos pelean" pensó horrorizada. Pero no podía entrometerse si no la mandarían a volar.

-Aprenderás a respetarme hembra inútil.

-Conocerás mi poder y el inútil serás tu. –dijo ella orgullosa-

Así se libro una batalla entre ambos saiyajines. La pelea era pareja, ambos estaban lastimados y con sus ropas desgarradas, pero por muy malo que sonase, Vegeta perdió de vista en un momento a su contrincante y esta lo golpeo haciéndole estrellarse en el piso.

-Perdiste. –dijo ella sonriente-

-Fue suerte escoria. –sacudió sus destrozadas ropas- Mujer prepárame algo de comer. –dijo mirando a Bulma- Y tu Vekairu pronto arreglaremos cuentas.

Esta asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, aun sentía la emoción y la adrenalina en su cuerpo, esperaba luchar contra el príncipe pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto. Vegeta por su lado devoraba furiosamente la comida preparada por la terrícola. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso Vekairu le haya derrotado? Esto era un insulto hacia su persona. Apretó fuerte su puño, debía entrenar más duro si quería vencer esos androides. Gruño recordando ese tema, lo había olvidado. En si la llegada de la hembra de su raza le había distraído todo el día, aunque esa reciente batalla le sirvió de entrenamiento. "Podría entrenar con ella y hacerme más fuerte, incluso podría llegar a ser súper saiyajin" pensó emocionado, era una buena idea. Pero para su mala suerte, ya había comenzado de mala manera con Vekairu.

Bueno ese es el segundo cap, perdonen la demora no es mi único fic xD Saludos y bienvenidos sus comentarios n.n


	3. Tiempo después

Vegeta y Kira

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 3:

-Un año después-

-¡Ese era mi panqueque! –dijo Vekairu-

-No vi tu nombre por ninguna parte por eso lo comí. –dijo Vegeta sonriente-

-¡Mujer dame otro! –dijo a Bulma y miro inferior al príncipe el cual gruño-

Llevaban un año teniendo ese trato tan 'único' entre los saiyajines. Así comenzaron el desayuno, Bulma tenía un tic nervioso sus inquilinos solo discutían y sentía que en cualquier momento la dejarían sin casa. Sin embargo, no se entrometía en la relación de los saiyajines, ya que ambos tenían un carácter difícil de tratar. Vegeta se había ido a su cámara de gravedad y Vekairu entrenaba en el jardín, Bulma le ofreció una cámara de gravedad pero la hembra había preferido entrenar al aire libre y sin tecnología.

-Un terrícola de un poder más elevado de lo normal se acerca. –dijo Vekairu viendo su scouter-

-Ho-hola linda. –dijo Yamcha apareciendo, desde que la hembra había llegado no había tenido oportunidad de acercársele-

-¿Linda? –dijo esta sin entender-

-Es un alago. –dijo el hombre-

-Ash lo que digas, interrumpes mi entrenamiento, vete de aquí.

-Valla juraría que eres pariente de Vegeta. –rio este- Cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición.

-Como sea. –dijo ella mirándolo de reojo-

"Basura terrícola" pensó ella volviendo a entrenar, Vegeta por su lado observaba desde la cámara de gravedad, el insecto amigo de la mujer se había acercado a Vekairu. –gruño ante eso- Ningún otro hombre podía hablarle tan de cerca excepto él y para discutir. Si la humana tan solo viera como ese se le había acercado a la nueva, se hubiera enfurecido, sin distraerse más siguió con su entrenamiento.

-Horas después-

-Ey Vekairu. –dijo Bulma llamando a la saiyajin-

-Hmp.. –dijo está deteniendo su entrenamiento-

-Mañana hare una fiesta para darte la bienvenida e iré a comprar ropa. ¿Me dirías tus medidas?

-¿Medidas de qué?

-Busto, trasero, cadera… Lo típico pues. –dijo Bulma como si fuera obvio-

-Pues no sé mis medidas. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

-¿Qué? –dijo Bulma pálida- Sígueme te tomare tus medidas.

-¿Eh? –dijo sin entender-

-Se un poco buena y sígueme, no tengo fuerza para llevarte a la rastra.

Vekairu sin más le siguió, Bulma le llevo a su laboratorio y le tomo sus medidas.

-Valla que buenas medidas, casi tan perfectas como las mías. –dijo la peli azul- Listo eso es todo, ya puedes continuar con lo tuyo.

-Bien, nos vemos. –dijo la saiyan saliendo del laboratorio-

Cuando llego al jardín se topo con quien no quería encontrarse, Vegeta estaba parado dándole la espalda y a lo que ella llego al jardín este volteo.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella molesta-

-¿Por qué entrenas? –dijo el enarcando una ceja-

-Es mi estilo de vida idiota. –dijo entre dientes- ¿Tu porque más lo haces? –pregunto sarcásticamente-

-Pues porque en tres años llegaran unos androides amenazando la existencia de la humanidad y de este asqueroso planeta. –evito el tema del súper saiyajin-

-¿Y tu lucharas por salvarles? –dijo riendo-

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –grito molesto- Me servirá para ser más fuerte.

-Uy claro principito. –rio- Entonces no te dejare la diversión para que la disfrutes tu solo, me uniré también.

-No creo que te necesitemos. –gruño- No peleo solo, Kakarotto y los demás participaran desgraciadamente.

-Pero que estorbo. –gruño la hembra- Igual quiero participar.

-Como sea. –el príncipe se retiro-

¿Androides? Vaya, quien diría que los terrícolas tendrían una tecnología tan avanzada. Sobre todo alguien que los creara para acabar con este dichoso planeta y sus habitantes. Me sorprende sobre todo que el Príncipe luche a favor del planeta. Pero bueno, supongo muchas cosas han cambiado, ya no somos guerreros conquistadores de planetas ni menos que eso somos una raza, somos apenas unos simples ejemplares de lo que fue alguna vez la raza saiyajin. Al pensar tales cosas sonrió con nostalgia. Vegeta entrenaba mientras miraba por una de las ventanas de la cámara, viendo que Vekairu llevaba varios minutos parada sin hacer nada. "Está loca" pensó mientras daba volteretas en el aire. Vegeta continuaba entrenando cuando sintió como el ki de la hembra se alejaba. "Hmp. ¿A dónde irá?" y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió seguirle ocultando su ki, cosa de no ser detectado por el scouter de la saiyan. "Si no me equivoco ira a ver a Kakarotto"

Vekairu luego de estar tanto tiempo concentrada en sus pensamientos, decidió ir donde Kakarotto a preguntar qué ocurrió que él no purgo dicho planeta y a pedirle que le enseñara eso del ki. "Veamos es por aquí" pensó mirando su scouter. Finalmente se encontró en la montaña Paoz, encontrándose con la pequeña casa de Kakarotto, aterrizo en el suelo y le llamo.

-¡Kakarotto! –grito y este salió-

-Oh Vekairu me alegro de verte. –dijo este sonriente-

-Yo vine a preguntarte algunas cosas… -dijo ella-

-Bueno, después de comer te respondo.. –rio- ¿Oye por casualidad Vegeta no ha sido padre?

-¿Qué? –dijo Vekairu algo molesta por eso- Que yo sepa no.

-Nada nada. –sonrió inocentemente- Ven pasa, come con nosotros.

Vekairu asintió tímidamente, su estomago rugía. Goku quedo serio, creía que Vegeta y Bulma ya deberían de tener algún tipo de relación, según Mirai Trunks ellos eran sus padres. "Que extraño" se dijo el de pelos en punta. Sin más presento a Milk a Vekairu y finalmente se dedicaron a comer, Vegeta se encontraba observando desde la copa de un árbol, "no comprendo que tiene que ver estos dos" pensó molesto.

Hasta aquí el cap. 3 :D Saludos.


	4. Vekairu se va

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 4:

-Bueno estoy satisfecho. –dijo Goku-

-¿Ahora responderás mis preguntas Kakarotto? –pregunto ansiosa-

-Claro.

-Bien ¿podrías decirme porque no purgaste este planeta?

-Por que de pequeño me golpeé la cabeza y olvide todo. –dijo este rascándose la nuca-

-Oh entiendo… ¿Cómo llego el príncipe aquí?

-Pues antes que él y Nappa, llego mi hermano Raditz a matarme porque era una deshonra para la raza saiyajin. –ella asintió- Entonces capturo a Gohan y me pidió asesinar a cien personas y no me haría nada. Pero como no lo hice luche con él a muerte.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Si bueno, Piccolo me ayudo y así lo vencimos. Aunque yo también morí. –rio-

-Valla que locura. Pero…. –se quedo pensativa- ¿¡MORISTE!? –abrió grande los ojos- ¿¡ENTONCES QUE HACES AQUÍ!?

-Ay ay … -se quejo- No grites mis oídos duelen. Las esferas de dragón me revivieron.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto cómo niña pequeña-

-Pues son siete esferas, cuando las juntas puedes pedirle un deseo a shen-long –rasco su nuca inocentemente- Bueno continuo con lo otro, luego de matar a Raditz al año llegaron Vegeta y Nappa. El mismo día que llegaron fue el día que me revivieron así podía combatir contra ellos.

-¿Te atreviste a enfrentarlos? –dijo ella sorprendida- Valla que eres idiota Kakarotto.

-Sí, pero Vegeta termino de matar a Nappa y una vez que vencí a Vegeta este se marcho del planeta.

Vegeta a todo esto desde lo alto observaba, tenía una gran incógnita en su cabeza del por qué la hembra venia a visitar a su peor enemigo. Luego de dos horas suspendido en el aire esperando, vio como Vekairu salía con dirección a C.C y Vegeta se apresuro a llegar antes que ella. Como pudo logro llegar antes se metió a su cámara fingiendo nunca haber salido de ahí.

-¡Vegeta! ¡Vegeta! –escucho-

-Demonios. ¿Qué quieres hembra estúpida? –dijo molesto-

-¿¡Por que me ocultaste lo del súper saiyajin? –grito molesta- ¡Esta bien que nos odiemos pero en parte te considero un amigo! –gruño-

-Hmp… ¿Acaso me preguntaste? –dijo irónico – Además yo a ti no te considero nada.

-Idiota pregunte la razón por la que entrenabas. ¡Y es por eso! –gruño ella- ¡Buscas ser un súper saiyajin! –ofendida le miro fríamente- Bien entonces tampoco debo considerarte nada.

-Bien pues sí, pero aún no lo he conseguido por si quieres saber. –gruño- ¡Por eso no me molestes cuando entreno! –grito aunque se preocupo al ver dicha mirada de ella-

-Eres un idiota si crees que superaras a Kakarotto luego de haber hecho el ridículo príncipe. –dijo molesta Vekairu- Además también deberás superarme a mí.

-Hmp... –dijo este dándole la espalda-

Dicho eso la hembra se marcho. Vegeta contenía su furia y reprimió un grito de frustración. Ella lo hacía perder la cordura. Molesto aumento la gravedad y comenzó a luchar contra un enemigo imaginario. Vekairu molesta, por lo que el príncipe le había ocultado semejante cosa decidió marcharse además de haberse sentido ofendida al ver que el irritable príncipe la veía solo como una inquilina. Pidió a Bulma una nave para viajar por el espacio y luego volver. Odiaba que le ocultaran tales cosas y mas tratándose de Vegeta que a pesar de discutir y demás entre peleas y peleas se decían verdades como si fueran confidentes y aunque no lo admitiera después de un año en convivencia ella le había tomado cierto cariño.

-¿Te vas a ir Kairu? –dijo Bulma-

-Sí. Necesito entrenar más. –suspiro ella- Gracias por lo que me has dado mujer. –sonrió Vekairu- Faltan dos años para la aparición de los androides y antes de dicho acontecimiento estaré aquí.

-Está bien, cuídate. –dijo la peli azul-

-Como sea, adiós Bulma. –suspiro-

Sin más la hembra preparo la nave y sin previo aviso despego marchándose. Vegeta que entrenaba arduamente de repente se sintió mareado. "¿Qué demonios" pensó al detener su entrenamiento. Luego de eso, decidió que debería comer algo pero al salir extrañamente busco el ki de todos los de la casa y noto claramente la ausencia de Vekairu. "Quizá haya vuelto a ir a lo de su gran amigo Kakarotto" se dijo mentalmente con cierto recelo. Entro en la cocina esperando encontrarla totalmente asaltada por la otra saiyan, pero no fue así. Extrañado tomo toda la comida que quería y se estaba por sentar a devorar todo aquello cuando entro Bulma con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué te sucede mujer? –dijo este sorprendido—

-Vekairu se ha ido. –dijo ella seca- ¿Acaso no lo has notado?

-….- la miro atónito- ¿A dónde se ha ido la muy tonta?

-Al espacio a entrenar mejor. –dijo Bulma molesta-

-Déjate de bromas mujer. –pronuncio irónico- Eso no es posible.

\- ¡Búscala por todo el mundo si quieres y te darás cuenta de que no está idiota!

Bulma se retiro de la cocina, dejando a Vegeta atónito y pensativo. Reflexiono un poco su trato y extraña relación de convivencia con la saiyajin, el se había comportado como un patán la mayoría de las veces con ella pero muchas veces la hacía enfadar por que le gustaba ese lado de ella, quizá se había pasado y por eso ella se había ido, tal vez la había cansado o quizá ella no lo soportaba, todo ese tipo de ideas hacían doler en cierta parte el corazón de piedra del príncipe. "Como ha sido capaz de irse" se decía mentalmente, jamás se hubiera esperado algo así de Vakairu. No podía hacer nada y jamás iría tras ella como si le importase, continuaría como si nada total ni notaria su ausencia o eso creía.

Mil perdón por mi demora D: Mátenme si quieren xD Tuve algunos problemas y anduve desaparecida e.e Pero ya volví, y actualizare.


	5. Un cercano contacto

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 5:

Los meses pasaban lentamente, Vegeta se sentía aburrido, echaba de menos discutir con la saiyajin. Gruño internamente, ahora había demasiada comida solo para él. Se sentía nuevamente solo, por más raro que sonase. Extrañamente se había sentido reconfortado con la terrícola, la mujer era llamativa, no podía negarlo. Últimamente el insecto de Yamcha había hecho llorar a la mujer y Vegeta por raro que sonase le había oído cuando ella buscaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Oye Vegeta… ¿Por qué no comes? –pregunto la peli azul preocupada-

-Porque estoy meditando, no molestes. –gruño el saiyan-

-Bueno, bueno no te enojes.

El saiyan la miro de reojo, últimamente había tenido raras actitudes y había sentido raras emociones. La humana de momentos lo volvía loco y a veces discutían pero no era lo mismo que con Vekairu.

-¿Cuándo ira a volver Vekairu? –dijo Bulma antes de darle un sorbo a su café-

-No lo sé y no me interesa. –respondió molesto-

-Tú y tu carácter hombre. –le miro Bulma-

Por otro lado Vekairu, se encontraba cerca de la atmosfera de la tierra, pero no se atrevía a regresar, había permanecido ahí desde el día en que salió. De alguna manera había casi logrado su transformación en súper saiyajin, vio algunos mechones rubios en su cabello pero volvió a la normalidad y eso ya era un logro. Por más que no quisiese pronto debería volver a lo de la humana, pues sus reservas se estaban agotando.

-¡Kakarotto! –gruño Vegeta al sentir su presencia-

-Hola Vegeta. ¿Cómo estás? –dijo rascándose la nuca-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto irritado-

-Vine a ver a Vekairu, hace un tiempo largo no siento su presencia. –respondió preocupado-

-Pues no la sientes por que se ha ido idiota. –gruño malhumorado-

-Oh debí suponerlo. –rio- ¿Sabes cuándo volverá?

-No y si supiera no te lo diría.

-Bueno supongo que cuando vuelva, sentiré su presencia y vendré. –se encogió de hombros- Adiós Vegeta, dale mis saludos a Bulma.

-Hmp. –fue lo único que dijo el de pelos de flama-

¿Acaso hoy era el día en que todos la recordaban? Se pregunto el príncipe molesto, el estaba bien sin recordarla pero todos la nombraban. Lo mejor sería irse al espacio por un tiempo "Claro y así te encontraras con ella imbécil" le hablo su subconsciente, definitivamente esa no era una buena idea. Molesto comenzó a elevarse, estaba a punto de traspasaran la primera capa de la atmosfera, comenzaba a sentir como el oxigeno se acababa y por extraño que sonase sintió una presencia que le llamo la atención "esa presencia es de… no puede ser" pensó antes de salir disparado hacia el este. "Vekairu se que eres tú" pensó con una sonrisa de lado, llego hasta donde creía estaba ella y sin pensarlo miro hacia el cielo creyendo que alcanzaría a ver la nave pero eso fue posible, gruño molesto y reflexiono sobre su actuar, ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido? ¿Había enloquecido? Fue una estupidez lo que había hecho, no le interesaba lo que sucediera o no con esa hembra estúpida, antes de volver a Corporación Capsula miro una vez el cielo, por extraño que fuera el príncipe se veía como el culpable de que Vekairu se marchase. Al volver a la C.C decidió no entrenar, solo se metió en su habitación y decidió tomarse un descanso por el resto del día. Bulma extrañada por esto, decidió ver a Vegeta sin saber lo que sucedería después.

-Vegeta… -llamo a la puerta del príncipe-

-¿Qué quieres mujer? –gruño este-

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto con timidez-

-Hmp… -respondió este y ella lo tomo como una afirmación- ¿Qué quieres? –dijo el viéndola-

-¿Sucede algo? Ya que por lo visto hoy has decidido no entrenar. –pregunto-

-Es bueno tomarse un descanso de vez en cuando. –dijo el secamente-

-Lo sé, pero llevas todo un año entrenando sin parar, por lo cual se me hiso extraño.

-Hmp. Yo hago lo que quiero. –respondió cruzando sus brazos-

Por otro lado Vekairu se encontraba en shock, había sentido ese inconfundible ki de Vegeta, podía asegurar que el la había sentido porque había elevado su ki intentando transformarse en súper saiyajin y el había podido percibirla. Cuando lo sintió demasiado cerca ella rápidamente bajo su ki. Eso había estado demasiado cerca, aun se encontraba agitada de los nervios que había sentido. Aunque en cierta parte se sintió bien al saber que Vegeta la había buscado. Ya un poco más calmada Vekairu se dispuso a continuar entrenando pero con un modesto príncipe ocupando sus pensamientos. No lograba concentrase asique ya afligida por aquello decidió dormir un poco. "Vegeta no me ha hecho bien saber de ti" pensó ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

Por otro lado el príncipe también se acababa de acostar a dormir, no estaba cansado, después de todo no había hecho nada en todo el día pero aun así decidió dormir y olvidarse de ese molesto día y sobre todo de Vekairu que había rondado por su cabeza desde que el sintió su presencia y además Bulma también había estado en su cabeza por raro que fuese la mujer se había acercado más a él en este último tiempo. Demonios, todo esto era culpa de que pasaba demasiado tiempo con aquellos estúpidos humanos, quizá lo mejor sería alejarse por un tiempo y volver a ser el frío asesino que era pero tampoco era una buena idea, Kakarroto le mataría si el fuese capaz de siquiera matar un animal. Tal vez podría irse a algún lugar alejado y entrenar al aire libre, si esa era una buena idea. "Esta decidido" se dijo mentalmente

Continuara….


	6. Vekairu regresa

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 6:

Vegeta despertó a eso de las 8 de la mañana, desayuno y se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad. Pero camino a esta apareció Kakarotto.

-¿Qué quieres? –gruño el príncipe-

-Hola Vegeta, siempre es bueno verte. Oye sácame de una duda. –dijo Goku poniendo su mano en su nuca-

-Siempre vienes cuando nadie te invita. –hablo molesto Vegeta- ¿Qué es?

-¿Puede ser que ayer hayas sentido la presencia de Vekairu? –pregunto el de pelos rebeldes-

-Hmp…. Si. –respondió Vegeta- ¿Y eso qué?

-Quiere decir que esta cerca… -pensó en voz alta Goku- Si viene dile que vaya a mi casa, quiero entrenar con ella.

-No tengo por qué ser tu mensajero Kakarotto. Además si ella vuelve o no, no me interesa. –gruño Vegeta-

-Siempre tan afectuoso príncipe… -hablo una voz detrás de los saiyajines-

-¿Ve-Vekairu? –dijo Vegeta volteando- ¿Cómo? Tu…. –decía el príncipe sorprendido-

-Hola Vekairu, cuánto tiempo. –sonrió Goku- Has ocultado muy bien tu ki. –dijo este sonriente-

-Hola Kakarotto, la verdad que sí. Pues gracias. –sonrió ella-

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunto Vegeta con resentimiento-

-No te interesa ¿no? –respondió con fiereza la hembra-

Entonces ella dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa buscando a Bulma y termino por encontrarla en su laboratorio, su traje rosa se había roto y necesitaba otro para continuar entrenando. Vegeta se quedo pasmado ante la respuesta que recibió, aunque no debía esperar más después de lo que había dicho él. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla, detenerla y decirle que era bueno que volviera, pero eso no iba con él. Sintió una gran envidia por ver como Kakarotto fue tratado por ella. Cuando volteo a ver a su eterno enemigo vio que este se había ido tras ella, molesto entro a su cámara de gravedad y decidió entrenar sin , con cierta picardía estaba alegre de haber vuelto a ver a Vegeta, sus suministros se habían acabado y además tenía el traje muy dañado como para continuar usándolo. Bulma le abrazo al verle y conversaron en realidad Bulma le converso sobre todo lo acontecido en los 8 meses que Vekairu había estado afuera.

-¿Y tu pareja? –pregunto Vekairu-

-Oh Yamcha y yo peleamos hace mucho, aunque Vegeta me ayudo a superar eso, ha cambiado mucho. –sonrió la peli azul- Nos hemos vuelto más cercanos en cierta parte.

Vekairu sintió una puntada en su corazón y una gran molestia con Bulma, en el tiempo que estuvo afuera logro asimilar que ella quería a Vegeta, sentía algo por él. Quizá la humana era mejor pareja para Vegeta que ella. Un momento, ¿Qué demonios hacia pensando en esas estupideces? Gruño internamente y espero que Bulma le terminara de contar lo bien que lo habían pasando con Vegeta. Luego de eso llego una pregunta que le incomodo….

-¿Te quedaras? –dijo la terrícola-

-Sí, pero no aquí. –respondió cortante- Me iré a las montañas o ya veré. Queda apenas un año para la llegada de los androides.

-Oh bueno, sabes que eres bienvenida aquí. –sonrío Bulma- Toma ya tienes un traje nuevo.

-Gracias y adiós.

Kakarotto que se había quedado asaltando la heladera de los Briefs, vio salir a Vekairu del laboratorio de Bulma y fue con ella.

-Oye Vekairu ¿te quedaras?

-Si iré a las montañas a vivir. No quiero interrumpir entre Bulma y Vegeta. –respondió Vekairu antes de emprender vuelo, pero Goku la siguió de cerca

-Entonces esos entre esos dos al fin se están dando las cosas. –pensó Goku en voz alta-

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto ella intrigada-

-Veras, te contare un secreto, no debes decirle a nadie. ¿Entiendes? –Vekairu asintió –

-Hace un tiempo vino un joven del futuro llamado Trunks, ese joven era hijo de Vegeta y Bulma en un universo alterno..

-Oh entiendo. –respondió algo afligida- ¿Por qué no les has dicho?

-Porque si les digo puede que se odien y jamás estén juntos, entonces Trunks no existiría en este universo. –respondió con temor Goku-

-Bueno supongo que entonces debo hacerme a un lado. –hablo con angustia Vekairu-

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto inocentemente Goku-

-Veras Kakarotto, creo que siento algo por Vegeta. Pero quiero que ese niño que tú dices es Trunks exista en este universo. Y si yo estoy entremedio de esos dos, no será posible. Lo mejor sería que definitivamente no vuelva a ver a Vegeta.

Goku le miro con asombro, era una pena que Vekairu tuviera que ocultar sus sentimientos. La miro, para ver si reflejaba tristeza en sus ojos, pero lo único que vio fue esa frialdad con la cual llego a este planeta, quizá ella se refugiaba bajo esa imagen. En un momento Vekairu se despidió de Goku y se fue hacia las montañas vecinas de la montaña Paoz para buscar refugio.

Vegeta había observado como esos dos se iban juntos pero noto en cierto momento que el ki de Vekairu había subido pero luego bajo drásticamente, seguro tubo alguna emoción fuerte. Como era de esperarse Vegeta no salió de la cámara de gravedad en ningún momento. Cuando salió a la noche, se atrevió a preguntar por la hembra.

-¿Y Vekairu?

-Seguro anda buscando algún lugar donde vivir. –respondió Bulma-

-¿Q-qué? –pregunto sorprendido-

-No quise quedarse aquí. Me pidió solo un traje nuevo y se fue.

Vegeta quedo pensativo, a Vekairu le gustaba vivir en su momento en C.C le parecía muy rara su decisión pero que más dada, no le interesaba ¿cierto? Debía concentrarse en entrenar y lograr su transformación en súper saiyajin para superar a Kakarotto, no tenía tiempo de andar tras una estúpida hembra, además de que Bulma le atendía bastante bien y si necesitaba una hembra, usaría a la humana para satisfacerse, aunque eso aún no le interesaba.


	7. ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 7:

Habían pasado algunos días desde la vuelta de Vekairu a la Tierra, extrañamente la hembra no había vuelto a aparecer por C.C, dicho príncipe se encontraba de mal humor desde entonces, cada vez que sentía la presencia de Vekairu era junto a Kakarotto, a decir verdad su enemigo se había vuelto mucho más fuerte y la hembra no se quedaba atrás. Esos dos, entrenaban cada día casi las veinticuatro horas del día ¡juntos! Y eso a Vegeta le enfermaba.

-¡Mujer! –grito Vegeta-

-¿Qué quieres Vegeta? –dijo Bulma apareciendo en la cocina-

-Sírveme mi almuerzo.

-Pues mira principito ahí tienes la heladera, aquí la cocina, prepárate algo. –respondió con brusquedad la humana- Además ando ocupada.

-Mira basura terrícola, soy un príncipe trátame como tal por que sabes que puedo acabar con tu miserable vida en cuestión de segundos. –advirtió Vegeta enfadado-

Bulma le miro con resentimiento, hacía tiempo Vegeta no se comportaba como un completo patán, algo le molestaba al príncipe como para que anduviera de tal humor. Bulma en su muy inusual manera de pensar, imagino que el príncipe necesitaba una atención "especial" en la noche, ya que en su mayoría los hombres andan de mal humor por ese pequeño problema. Todo esto lo pensó mientras le servía al gruñón, digo Vegeta. Cuando Bulma estaba por hablarle, noto que el príncipe ya había devorado su almuerzo y se dirigía a entrenar. "Ash no cambia" pensó con molestia, sin más la peli azul volvió a su trabajo.

Por otro lado, Vekairu acababa de almorzar con Goku y su familia, ambos se dirigían ahora a entrenar cerca del río. Vekairu había mejorado mucho sus técnicas y demás, Piccoro quien debes en cuando también entrenaba con ellos, le había añadido unas pesas al traje de Vekairu para que ella pudiera mejorar. Aún no lograba convertirse en súper saiyajin pero no perdía las esperanzas, pero Goku a veces para mantenerle el ritmo a la hembra debía convertirse en ssj para llevar una pelea pareja. Gohan entrenaba con ellos también, el pequeño quería servir de ayuda en algo, por lo cual como podía convencía a su madre, Milk, para poder ir a entrenar además de estudiar.

-Bien, comencemos. –dijo Goku con emoción-

Así comenzaron la primer lucha, peleando con mucha agilidad y rapidez, patadas, golpes, esferas de energías y demás, Vekairu había aprendido a hacer el Kame-Hame-Ha gracias a que Goku quiso enseñárselo. Digamos que para los dos varones Son, Piccoro y Vekairu, los entrenamientos eran divertidos. Las luchas corrían por sus venas.

Vegeta que entrenaba solo, no podía decir lo mismo pero ya todos le conocen, jamás aceptaría entrenar con alguien más. "Y ese insecto verde también está con ellos" pensaba mientras esquivaba sus propias esferas de energía. Cuando por fin pudo concentrarse, Vegeta sintió una presencia muy conocida, salió de inmediato a su encuentro, quería saber que hacia esa hembra aquí.

Ella le vio, todo sudado, con ese traje azul que le sentaba bien. Más ni se inmuto ante su presencia. El príncipe era prohibido para ella, quería que ese tal niño llamado Trunks llegase a este mundo y para ello debía estar lo más alejada posible de Vegeta. Al verlo acercarse, se alejo inmediatamente, este la siguió.

-¡Vekairu! –grito él con molestia- ¿Por qué huyes?

Ella le miro, pues no tenía una respuesta para aquella pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto con total frialdad-

-Quiero saber si ya has conseguido la transformación.

-No. –dijo y se volteo-

-¡Espera! –grito tomándola del brazo, ella se soltó inmediatamente- Aun no he terminado de hablar.

-Pues apúrate, tengo prisa. –dijo fingiendo molestia-

-¿Kakarotto te ha dicho como transformarte?

-No Vegeta. –respondió con sinceridad- Solo sucede en momentos emocionalmente fuertes. ¿Entiendes?

-No, explícate.

-En fin Vegeta, solo olvídalo. No lo conseguirás. –dijo y pretendió irse pero él la retuvo nuevamente- ¡Ya deja de tomarme así! –grito con molestia-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Contesta! –dijo este con furia-

-¡Te transformaras solo si eres un saiyajin de corazón puro! ¡Si amas a los que te rodean y si das la vida por ellos! ¡Kakarotto se transformo ante la muerte de su amigo! Ahora déjame. -dicho esto ella se alejo-

Vegeta quedo en shock, nadie se había atrevido a hablarle en ese tono. Vio como Vekairu se marchaba y con molestia se dirigió de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad. No comprendía ese rechazo de Vekairu hacia su persona, como si no pudiese tenerlo cerca, como si él fuera nada para ella.

-Esto es inaceptable. –dijo en voz alta molesto el príncipe-

Comenzó a entrenar arduamente cegado por furia, lo que más le molestaba era que le afectaba lo que ella decía o hacia. "Vekairu te interesa" dijo su subconsciente y este palideció, claro que no le interesaba, a él le daba igual si vivía o moría "Cuidado con tus palabras" nuevamente hablo su voz interior. Cielos, ya estaba enloqueciendo.

Vekairu que vino para pedirle a Bulma un nuevo traje, se encontraba atravesando una crisis de nervios. Sabía que cualquier cosa que ella hiciera podría afectar el futuro de Trunks. Esto era una completa mierda, pero todo sea por ese pequeño. Una vez hablo con Bulma, se retiro de la Corporación, volviendo a las montañas, donde vivía ahora. Vegeta siguió su ki con los ojos cerrados, desde la cámara de gravedad. "Se va donde su gran amiguito, hmp" pensó con molestia, sin más se dedico a seguir entrenando. No iba a permitir que ella le siguiera distrayendo de su objetivo, el cual era lograr la maldita transformación y superar a Kakarotto. Vekairu llego donde Goku y conversaron un rato.

-Kakarotto, Bulma te enviaba saludos.

-Oh bueno, gracias por decirme Kairu.

"Kairu" pensó ella sonriente, desde que llego a la Tierra, Bulma le dio ese apodo y Kakarotto lo tomo también a pesar de todo creo que este será mi nuevo hogar y ellos mi nueva familia, les protegeré con mi vida.

Continuara…


	8. Aviso:

AVISO:

Bueno por empezar, hola queridos lectores/as. Les traigo una muy mala noticia, como sabran actualizo con regularidad mis fics, pero lamentablemente por un tiempo no podra ser así. Desgraciadamente mi hermano volco agua sobre el teclado de mi computadora y este no funciono más, ahorita la llevare a un técnico y espero tenerla bien lo más antes posible para actualizar. Como pude me las he ingeniado para escribir y publicar esto desde mi celular.

Desde ya gracias por comprender y leer mis historias. Espero volver pronto.

Saludos.

Atte.: Ara


	9. Sentimientos Encontrados

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y finalmente estaban solo a dos meses de la llegada de los androides en la Tierra. Vekairu había logrado aumentar su poder de pelea, pero no había logrado con éxito la transformación. Desgraciadamente, el último tiempo no había sido el mejor y lo menos que había hecho era luchar con sentimientos puros. Pues la hembra saiyajin, se había vuelto más fría de lo que fue antes de llegar al planeta, pues se entero que Vegeta finalmente había asentado cabeza con la peli azul, Bulma y había nacido el tan famoso Trunks. Sonreía con nostalgia al pensar que el pequeño había podido existir en este mundo, gracias a que ella hace un año y aproximadamente unos meses, no había vuelto a aparecer por la C.C, su sacrificio no había sido en vano. Goku le agradeció por tal hecho.

-¡Kairu! –Gritaba Gohan a espalda de la hembra- Ya esta la comida, papá quiere que almuerces con nosotros.

La hembra asintió y siguió al pequeña, que últimamente era como un sobrino para ella. Volaron juntos hacia la pequeña casa que había sobre la montaña Paoz. Allí todos comieron a gusto, aunque los tres saiyajines devoraron los alimentos preparados por la gentil Milk. La hembra últimamente era de poco hablar, generalmente solo asentía o negaba. Goku la consideraba su amiga y aunque se preocupara por ella, la hembra no se abría ni con él ni con nadie. Quizá el sacrificio de Vekairu le había costado más de lo debido, además que al ser saiyajin ante ponerse tristes por lo general prefieren andar con mal humor.

-¿A que hora entrenaremos hoy día? –hablo la hembra, produciéndole una gran sorpresa a Goku al hablar-

-Primero llevare a Mil a ciudad Satán a hacer las compras, a lo que vuelva comenzaremos. –le respondió el de pelos de punta y ella sintió-

Y así fue, en la tarde finalmente Goku acompañado de Piccolo y Gohan a la pequeña casucha de Vekairu. Entrenarían arduo estos dos meses que quedaban antes de la aparición de los androides. Aunque la hembra últimamente había estado muy distraída pues cierto Príncipe ahora más que nunca se había colado en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado Vegeta, cargaba con un difícil pesar sobre sus tonificados hombros, recordaba con desprecio la noche que entre sus malditos impulsos y molestia, tomo a la mujer terrícola entre sus brazos y la hiso suya. La inundo de su esencia, dando como resultado nada más y nada menos que un niño, fruto de aquella maldita unión. Diablos, luego de estar tres meses sin saber de Vekairu y sentir su ki permanentemente con Kakarotto, el príncipe enfurecido deicidio desquitarse, olvidándola con otra hembra, desconociendo las consecuencias que conllevarían sus actos. Pues, luego de esa noche de lujuria con Bulma, el saiyajin razono y comprendió que sentía esos estúpidos sentimientos humanos (amor, cariño, afecto) hacia Vekairu, demonios. Como le había afectado aquella hembra irrespetuosa, hasta tal punto lo volvió loco, que incluso enloqueció su frio corazón.

Lo peor de esta historia, es que el príncipe no podría decirle tales cosas a la hembra. ¿Cómo podría siquiera confesársele a Vekairu? Si el, había sentado cabeza con la persona equivocada por culpa de un impulso. Cada día el príncipe se reprochaba, se culpaba, por más que sintiera aquello, la hembra saiyajin era algo prohibido para el, además que la ultima vez que la vio, ella le esquivo como si el no valiese nada. No hubiera podido confesarse, sabiendo que ella posiblemente jamás le correspondería. Sin más ahora Vegeta llevaba la odiosa vida de un ser humano, ya que además de entrenar era padre y su hijo era un príncipe, aunque Vegeta le aclaro a la peli azul que por más que tuvieran un hijo, ese niño era un error y el nunca tendría ninguna relación con ella.

Con furia, el príncipe dio unos cuantos golpes al aire, cuanta ira contenía su corazón, cuanto odio sentía hacia su persona. ¡Era un idiota! Quizá con Vekairu hubiera podido hacer renacer su raza, quizá tantas cosas… Pero lo hecho, hecho esta y por ahora el destino no ha decidido que estos dos estén juntos. El príncipe llevaba 48 horas entrenando sin parar, apenas antes de ayer había nacido su hijo y este aun no se atrevía a verle la cara. Sin más, su cuerpo colapso, Vegeta no había comido ni bebido nada en dos días, ni mucho menos había descansado. Al caer al suelo, este se sometió a un sueño profundo en el cual soñó nada más ni nada menos que con Vekairu.

-_¡Vegeta! -oía a lo lejos- ¡Ayúdame!_

_Esa voz, el reconocía esa voz… ¡Vekairu! Pensó antes de dirigirse volando donde su ki disminuía alarmantemente. Al llegar, vio una imagen horrorosa, Vekairu yacía bajo algunos escombros de lo que fue la C.C estaba toda ensangrentada, poseía graves heridas._

_-¡Te sacare de ahí! –le grito Vegeta desesperado-_

_-N-no… -respondió ella- Vegeta, cuida a Trunks y a Bulma._

_-¿¡Que cosas incoherencias hablas!? –exclamo exasperado-_

_-Vegeta voy a… morir. –dijo ella con dificultad- Debes cuidar a tu familia. _

_El negó rotundamente. ¿Morir? Ella no podía morir y menos frente a el. Ella lo miro con gentileza y como pudo le mostro el bulto que contenía entre sus brazos._

_-Toma a tu hijo… -dijo antes de suspirar por ultima vez-_

Entonces Vegeta despertó de un salto en la realidad, sentía furia, frustración, eso no podía pasar… Se paro del suelo, no recordaba en que momento había quedado inconsciente. Miro a su alrededor, eso había sido una horrible pesadilla. ¡Diablos! Se sintió muy real, Vegeta respiraba con dificultad, no contenía su molestia, su ira… Entonces sin que el, lo notara, su pelo estaba volviéndose rubio, sus ojos verde agua y su poder estaba elevándose a otra fase.

"¡La transformación súper saiyajin!" Pensó mirando su reflejo. Entonces… Vegeta si tenía un corazón puro, todo había sido gracias a Vekairu y a los sentimientos encontrados que sintió en esa maldita pesadilla. Quiso salir volando de la cámara de gravedad e ir donde la hembra saiyajin diciéndole que había logrado la transformación y todo solo gracias a ella.

Continuara….

Volví e_e Disculpen la demora, dos semanas sin actualizar D: Eso fue la muerte… los extrañe pero aquí he vuelto. Así que comenzare a actualizar nuevamente seguido como siempre :D


	10. La esperada pelea

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 9:

Vekairu se sorprendió hace un tiempo atrás, cuando sintió como el poder de Vegeta aumento de repente. Cada día ella a pesar de todas las actividades que realizaba, permanecía atenta a el ki de aquel príncipe gruñón.

-Kairu ya nos vamos. –aviso Goku-

Hoy era el esperado día en que aparecerían los androides, en una ciudad un tanto alejada. Ella coloco su armadura y se elevo en el aire junto con Goku, Gohan y Piccolo, se encontrarían con los demás en la ciudad. Debía admitir que se encontraba nerviosa, ya que vería frente a frente a Vegeta, el había aumentado demasiado su poder pero ella y los demás también lo habían hecho.

De camino hacia la ciudad, se encontraron con Krillin y llegaron juntos al punto de encuentro. Llegaron Tenshin Han, Yamcha y la morena se sorprendió al ver llegar a Bulma con un bebe en sus brazos. "Con que ese es Trunks" pensó al ver al pequeño de cabellos lilas y el claro seño de Vegeta. Sintió una inmensa ternura al verle, Goku noto esto y valla que se sintió mal por su amiga. "Quizá Trunks podría haber sido hijo suyo y hubiera sido un saiyajin puro" pensó con nostalgia Goku.

-¿A que hora aparecerán? -pregunto Yamcha-

-No lo sé, se supone ya deberían estar aquí.

-Oye Bulma… -hablo Goku- ¿Y Vegeta?

Esta se encogió de hombros, Vekairu sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar en el mal humorado de Vegeta, hasta recién noto que aun no había aparecido. Sin más comenzaron a haber explosiones en la ciudad, se oían gritos, cielos algo estaba sucediendo allí abajo. Todos se miraron entre si y no tardaron en dividirse según las distintas humaredas de las explosiones. Más no encontraban al causante de dichos desastres, Vekairu comenzaba a impacientarse. "¡Demonios! No puedo localizar a los malditos androides" pensaba con frustración al observar detenidamente hacia su alrededor.

Vegeta por su lado aun se encontraba en la cámara de gravedad, se encontraba admirándose con su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verde agua. Aun no se decidía a ir donde los demás, pues podía detectar sus ki pero no los de los androides.

Volviendo donde los demás, los androides se habían dignado a aparecer, lidiando una batalla contra Yamcha, dejándole gravemente herido, este fue llevado por Gohan a Kame House para ser tratado. Luego fueron donde Tenshin Han y así sucesivamente. Más los demás no lograban identificarles. Finalmente atacaron a Vekairu.

-Bestias. –gruño Vekairu al ver como uno le había lanzado un vehículo- ¿Pretenden lograr algo con eso?

-No. –rio el calvo- Solo buscábamos llamar tu atención.

-Pues ya la tienen. –contesto ella- Ustedes son esos malditos androides, pero aun no comprendo por que no siento sus kis. –cuestiono-

-Supongo eso es un problema para ti. ¿No? –rio el con barba-

Ella se encontraba evaluando la situación, eran dos contra uno. Además de que no podía evaluar los niveles de poder y pelea que contenían aquellos sujetos. Ahora seguramente necesitaría su scouter, maldijo para sus adentros. Intento golpear a uno de los androides pero valla sorpresa se llevo al ver como este le esquivaba con tanta facilidad. Sin más y con gran vergüenza, decidió huir. Entonces comprendió por que no podía percibir sus esencias, ellos eran pura chatarra. Debía avisarles a los demás sobre dichas características que había descubierto. Se encontró con Goku.

-Kakarotto esos monstruos… -gruño Vekairu- ¡Son invencibles!

-Eso no es posible Vekairu. –respondió Goku-

-No percibimos sus presencias por que no son humanos. –dijo ella- Además de que son increíblemente rápidos.

-Supongo puedo luchar con ellos… Pero no aquí, podría ser peligroso para las personas. –hablo pensativo Goku-

-Llevémosles a alguna isla vacía. –ideo ella y este asintió-

Así hablaron con los demás y buscaron a los androides y estos a rastras aceptaron ir a luchar a otro sitio. Luego de un tiempo en vuelo, estos comenzaron la batalla. Goku, Vekairu y Piccolo tomaron sus turnos para luchar. Primero fue Vekairu, desconociendo lo que sucedería. Ella a medida que se colocaba frente al calvo, recordaba de una en una las técnicas y demás cosas que su amigo por así decir, le había enseñado.

-Prepárate. –advirtió la hembra-

Así se lidio una gran batalla pero antes de que Vekairu cayera rendida, Goku entro en la batalla tomando su lugar. Ella algo abatida no se quejo y se hiso a un lado. Piccolo la observo y dejando de momento a un lado su imagen de marginado, le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Ella concentro su ki intentando recuperarse lo más rápido posible. Pero Goku no pensaba salir de la batalla hasta acabar con el androide, pero como predijo Mirai Trunks, luego de utilizar su transformación, toda su energía y fuerzas, estas comenzaron a debilitarse. Goku acababa de enfermarse del corazón. Gohan y Yamcha quien ya estaba mejor, observaron la escena, pues acababan de llegar.

-¡Kakarotto! –grito ella al verle-

-¡Papá! –exclamo el niño-

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño corrió hacia donde su padre. Pero Vekairu se le adelanto y como pudo lo coloco sobre sus hombros trayéndolo donde el niño y el lobo.

-Llévenselo. Ya veremos como acabar con los androides pero Kakarotto necesita medicamentos. ¡Rápido!

Estos asintieron y emprendieron vuelo, llevando juntos a Goku quien estaba inconsciente. Vekairu tomo aire, volvería a la lucha, después de como Goku había 'herido' al androide, pensó que tendría oportunidad, pero cuan equivocada estaba. La pelea de la hembra contra ese odioso ser, duro más de lo esperado pero pasados los 45 minutos el puño del androide atravesó el pecho de ella, dejando un hueco en donde iba su corazón. Piccolo abrió sus ojos con asombro y alguien más, quien presenciaba la escena estallo en furia.

-¡Noooooo! –grito Vegeta mostrándose- ¡Basura! ¡Morirás!

Dicho eso el androide riendo, lanzo el cuerpo muerto de la hembra tirándolo a un lado. Esto solo hiso aumentar el aura dorada que envolvía al príncipe ahora rubio. Contenía los impulsos de ir donde Vekairu ante la incontrolable furia que sentía. Tomo los brazos del androide, cuando este intento robarle energía con los orificios que tenia en la palma de sus manos. Le arranco las manos y luego quito su cabeza, haciendo estallar el cuerpo del androide, entonces cayo de rodillas al suelo…

Continuara…

Como verán este capitulo sobre la saga de los Androides no es igual que al de DBZ, pues verán busco hacer mi propio relato y no quiero copiar. Espero les haya gustado :D


	11. Continua la batalla

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 11:

Al terminar Vegeta de acabar con aquella miserable chatarra. Ignorando los ojos que lo veian, se dirigio donde Vekairu. Se arrodillo en el suelo y la tomo entre sus brazos. Sus ojos habían quedado abiertos, los tenia cristalinos como a punto de llorar, se quito uno de sus guantes y con ella cerro los ojos de la hembra. Estaba fría y sus labios estaban morados, parecia como si fuera de porcelana. Desgraciadamente, ella habia muerto.

-Vekairu... -susurro el principe con sus ojos cristalizados- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué?

"¿Por qué tu? Debi haber sido yo" penso él con frustacion, debio haber llegado unos minutos antes. ¡Maldita sea! Acabaria con el otro maldito androide, ese infeliz no se le escaparia de las manos. Observo una vez más a la hembra, ahora tenia un traje azul como el suyo. "Tan... tu como siempre Vekairu" penso con amargura. Sin más la acomodo comodamente en el suelo, despidiendose de ella. Su amor imposible por así decir. Emprendio vuelo, buscando al otro androide, Piccolo le siguio.

Goku por otro lado se encontraba en una cama, delirando y con mucha fiebre. Los medicamentos que Mirai Trunks le habia traido aun no hacian efecto y el estaba con un gran dolor. Todos estaban preocupados, pero Gohan y Yamcha habian decidido volver a la batalla. Cuando estos llegaron a la zona de guerra, se sorprendieron al ver el cuerto inerte de Vekairu. Gohan no pudo evitar llorar en silencio, le habia tomado un gran cariño a la hembra saiyan.

-Ve-vekairu... -susurro el pequeño viendola placidamente sumida en un sueño del cual no despertaria- ¡No! ¡No!

-Gohan calma... Le preguntaremos a Kamisama si podemos revivirla con las esferas.

El niño asintio aun con tristeza. Vieron que uno de los androides, había sido despedasado. Entonces buscaron el ki de Piccolo y Vegeta, los encontraron unos cuantos kilometros al norte, lejos de donde ellos estaban. Decidieron ir donde ellos, aunque Gohan no dejaba de pensar en que Vekairu ya no estaba con ellos.

-¡Señor Piccolo! -grito Gohan al verlo- ¿Qué hacen?

-Buscamos al doctor. Huyo entre las montañas y no logramos encontrarlo. -respondio este-

-Entonces ayudaremos. -dijo Yamcha-

Piccolo tambien lamentaba la perdida de la saiyajin, pues se habian hecho colegas en el ultimo tiempo mientras entrenaban. Vegeta se encontraba cegado, destruyendo montaña por montaña, tenia que matar al otro androide a si poder saciar su furia. Aún no olvidaba la imagen de como Vekairu habia sido asesinada. Kamisama observaba desde lo alto todo aquello "Parece que Vegeta tiene un corazón puro después de todo".

Por otro lado Vekairu se encontraba atravesando el camino de la serpiente, el gran Kaiosama la esperaba. Después de todo ella se habia ganado un merecido entrenamiento con él. Ella sonriente, corrio todo lo que pudo pero como le sucedia a Goku, ese camino parecia interminable. Inconcientemente mientras descansaba unos momentos, recordo lo que le habia sucedido. "Mi corazón fue arrancado por ese montón de chatarra" pensó con amargura, diablos. Tanto entrenamiento para ser asesinada apenas en la segunda ronda de su batalla, era una deshonra para su raza y sobre todo inaceptable para Goku y los demás el saber que ella apenas y duro nada. Amargada, se levanto y continuo corriendo por el camino de la serpiente.

Por otro lado en la Tierra, Vegeta aun continuaba buscando al doctor entre las montañas. Lo que no sabian es que este habia huido a su laboratorio para activar a los androides A17 y A18. Androides más fuertes y terribles que los dos que ya aparecieron en acción. Entonces Krillin aparecio diciendo las posibilidades de que este fuera a su laboratorio secreto.

-¡Demonios! ¡Habla antés! -grito Vegeta y emprendio vuelo-

Todos fueron donde "creian" era el laboratorio, pero no dieron con el por un buen tiempo hasta que Krillin le encontro y aviso a los demás. Pensaban entrar sigilosamente y atraparlo, pero ya todos conocemos a Vegeta y más cuando esta cabreado. Este actuo haciendo oidos sordos a los demás lanzo una bola de energía destruyendo la entrada de este. Pero gran sorpresa se llevo al ver que el doctor yacia en el suelo muerto por así decir y se encontraban otros tres androides.

-¿Pero que demo... -no alcanzo a terminar-

-¿Sabes de paradero de Son Goku? -pregunto la chica rubia-

-¡No! ¡Vengo a matarlos no a responderles preguntas estúpidas! -contesto molesto-

-Hemos sido programados para aniquilar a Son Goku, no te entrometas. -contesto A17-

-Ve-vegeta... -dijo Krillin entrando con los demás-

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Por otro lado Mirai Trunks acababa de llegar a la epoca y fue donde se habia lidiado la batalla con el primer androide. "Estos no son los androides que yo vi" penso al ver la cabeza del androide destruido por Vegeta. Busco los ki de los demás y fue donde ellos. Tenia que decirles que esos no eran los androides, pero valla sorpresa se llevo, al ver a Vegeta luchando con A18 y al observar a A17 contra Piccolo y otro androide que era desconocido para él.

Continuara...


	12. Confesión inesperada

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Disculpen hubo un error en el cap anterior era el n° 10 y yo puse 11, en fin este es el 11, disfrútenlo c:

Capitulo 11:

Vegeta llevaba varios minutos peleando con la rubia, más estaba agotado pero a la vez la incesable furia y odio que sentía hacia esos seres le hacían continuar en batalla. Pero un movimiento en falso y termino con su brazo quebrado, A18 le había propinado una buena patada en este causando tal cosa. El príncipe no se quejo ni mostró mueca de dolor, pero con su brazo bueno se sobaba el roto.

En ese momento Trunks iba a entrar en acción para tomar el lugar de su padre, pero A17 hablo y pidió a A18 retirarse e ir en busca de Son Goku. Estos se marcharon y Trunks con Krillin ayudaron a Piccolo y Vegeta quienes yacían tirados en el suelo claramente agotados.

-Chicos el androide que destruyeron antes, no existe en mi época. Y A17 y A18 son realmente unos monstruos. -comento el peli lila-

-Entonces deberemos deshacernos de ellos. -respondió Krillin-

-Son muy fuertes Krillin ni mi padre pudo contra ellos. -dijo Trunks viendo a Vegeta desmayado-

Por otro lado a Goku le había bajado la fiebre y comenzaban a surtir efecto los medicamentos. Una preocupada Bulma con el pequeño Trunks habían llegado a Kame House. Luego de saber que posiblemente los androides vendrían a Kame House luego de comprobar que en la casa de Goku no habia nadie, decidieron irse a la Corporación Capsula. Yamcha y Gohan quienes habían ido en busca de las semillas del ermitaño volvieron a tiempo para darles las semillas a Piccolo y Vegeta, Piccolo despertó inmediatamente pero Vegeta tardo un poco más y cuando despertó ignoro por completo la presencia de Bulma, buscando a Vekairu.

-¿¡Donde esta!? -pregunta eufórico-

-¿A quien buscas? -dice Trunks-

-Ve-vekairu... -susurra el Príncipe antes de recordar lo que le sucedió a la saiyajin-

Bulma algo molesta con el pequeño Trunks en brazos se retira de la escena. Finalmente Vegeta sale de su trance y se levanta molesto.

-¿Donde están esas chatarras? -pregunta molesto-

-No lo sabemos, luego de que Piccolo y tu terminaran inconscientes, los tomamos y fuimos a Kame House. -respondió Trunks-

-¿¡Huyeron!? -exclamo con una vena marcada en su frente-

-Ellos ya se habían retirado de la batalla Vegeta. -hablo Krillin-

Vegeta gruño molesto. Como príncipe de los saiyajins no se podía permitir quedarse de brazos cruzados, debía ir en busca de esos malditos y acabarlos cueste lo que cueste. Pero cuando quiso dirigirse a la puerta, Trunks obstruyo su paso.

-Atiende a tu mujer e hijo. La venganza por Vekairu puede esperar.

Vegeta enarca una ceja con asombro, el peli lila pensaba que... ¿peli lila? ¿Mirai Trunks? ¿C.C? "¡El es mi hijo!" pensó y lo miro detenidamente "Ha heredado mi mirada y poder de autoridad"

-Hazte a un lado niño. -gruño con orgullo Vegeta-

-Por cierto papá... -dijo haciendo resaltar tal palabra- ¿Quien es Vekairu?

-¡Eso no te incumbe! -respondió el príncipe-

-¿Oh Vekairu? Es una saiyajin pura, es muy bella y algo ruda pero en delicada a su manera. Quizá la conozcas. -hablo Yamcha con un tenue sonrojo-

-Oh wow. En mi tiempo ella no existe o al menos no alcance a conocerla. -responde Trunks apenado- ¿Qué le paso?

-Uno de los androides acabo con ella. -dijo Vegeta con amargura- Y ahora no esta. ¡Eso querías saber, ahora déjame en paz! -grito-

-¿Estas tan empeñado en luchar por ella? -apareció Bulma- Vegeta tu familia esta aquí. -dijo la peli azul mostrando le al pequeño Trunks-

Vegeta abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Había olvidado a la humana y al mocoso. Estaba mal lo que hacia pero debía aclarar las cosas.

-Mujer que seas de mi propiedad no quiere decir que este casado contigo ni que tendrás poder sobre mi. El mocoso es mi heredero y es lo único que me interesa. Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. -gruño este con molestia-

-Ve-vegeta... -susurro Bulma dolida- Después de todo... tu...

-¡Si quiero a Vekairu! ¡Ya cállate! -confeso el pelos de flama, corrió a su hijo del camino y salio de la C.C-

Había hecho el ridículo según su orgullo, pero su oscuro corazón se sentía aliviado de haber confesado lo que hacia un año le pesaba. "Vekairu los acabare".

Por otro lado donde el gran Kaio-samma, la saiyajin quien tenia la mano sobre la espalda del Dios observaba a su príncipe.

-Ash Vegeta. ¿Que has hecho? He sacrificado mi amor por ti para que vallas y arruines tu familia. -resopla disgustada- ¡Estúpido mono!

-Vegeta es muy impulsivo, eso le costara caro algún día. -dijo Kaio riendo-

-Yaa... continuemos con el entrenamiento. Dame más peso. -dijo la hembra con una sonrisa-

Después de todo se sentía bien saber que sentimientos tenia aquel mono descerebrado por ella. Sin más el gran Kaio le coloco más peso en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ella lucho con mas entusiasmo, su corazón latía con alegría. Aunque de alguna manera se sentía mal, el mismo Trunks había dicho que ella no existía en su época lo cual demostraba que quizá ella se fue y jamás volvió a la Tierra, entonces Vegeta vivió con Bulma feliz.

Según lo que le había comentado Kaio-samma con las esferas del Dragón ella podría volver a la vida en la Tierra, pero que eso dependía de cuando la revivieran sus amigos. Sin más volviendo a la Tierra, un molesto Vegeta buscaba a los androides desde ya hacia tres horas y aún no lograba dar con ellos. Goku se había recompuesto, había despertado. Los demás veían la televisión hasta que una noticia les impacto... "Toda la ciudad esta desierta, dicen que un monstruo verde consumió a las personas, no se encuentran sobrevivientes", eso no era normal de los androides no comprendían que sucedía.

MIL PERDONES :c No venia con inspiración y además que al ser fin de trimestre en mi escuela me tomaron muchas evaluaciones y ahhh mi vida es un desastre :c Perdónenme... espero les haya gustado el cap.


	13. Un nuevo enemigo

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 12:

-¡Kaio-samma! -grito la saiyajin- ¡Debe dejarme ir a ayudarles!

-No puedes, tu estas muerta recuerda.

-¡Pera ese horrendo bicho es un gran peligro! -exclama la hembra furiosa-

-Mira Goku ya esta mejor. -le respondió este paciente-

Ella bufo molesta y se cruzo de brazos. No dejaba de maldecirse así misma por haber muerto de una manera tan humillante.

En la Tierra, Vegeta continuaba con su búsqueda, Trunks había salido de la C.C tomando rumbo a la ciudad que había perdido todos sus habitantes ya que, en su tiempo nunca apareció tal cosa con la llegada de los androides. Esto le preocupaba, ¿y si era un nuevo enemigo? No podría ser un androide ya que las personas no les brindaban la energía suficiente como para volverse poderosos. ¡Diablos, no entendía nada!

-Ah mamá si supieras lo que esta sucediendo aquí. -dijo suspirando el joven peli lila-

Un poder se venia acercando a él, lo reconocía completamente. Son Goku se había mejorado.

-Ey, Trunks... al fin te alcanzo -dijo el peli negro saludándole-

-Señor Goku, que bueno es ver que esta mejor. -dijo el heredero de la C.C alegre-

-Si tu medicina me hiso muy bien, cuando vuelvas agradécele a Bulma. -dijo el agradecido-

-Bueno señor.

En cierto momento, oyeron una voz llamando a Goku.

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Kakarotto! -pronunciaba la hembra desde el otro mundo-

-¿Vekairu? ¿Donde estas? -decía el inocente Goku buscándola-

-¡En el otro mundo idiota! -gruño la hembra-

-¡Ay! ¿Has muerto? -dijo este sorprendido-

-No Goku, solo hago un tour con Kaio-samma ¡ Claro que si he muerto! -respondió ella molesta-

-Oh... con razón no podía percibir tu ki. ¿Cómo estas? ¡Saludos Kaio-samma!

-Kakarotto escucha... -dijo la hembra con la poca paciencia que le quedaba- Hay un horrible bicho verde, absorbiendo a las personas para reunir más poder y energía. Parece que busca a los androides también.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -dijeron ambos saiyajins-

-Oh perdona, hola Trunks. -dijo Vekairu con una dulce voz ignorando sus sobresaltados gritos-

-Ho-hola... -respondió sonrojado él-

-¡Deben encontrarlo antes que él encuentre a los androides! -ordeno ella- Quisiera poder ayudarles pero hasta que me revivan no podre.

-Descuida, nosotros nos encargaremos. -dijo Goku sonriente-

No dejaba de pensar en este nuevo y poderoso enemigo. Estaba ansioso por encontrarle y saber como era y demás. Todos sabemos como es Goku ¿no?

-Oiga señor Goku, mi padre viene hacia nosotros. -dijo Trunks al sentir el ki de Vegeta-

-Sí, por lo que veo su ki esta muy elevado. -respondió Goku-

A lo lejos venia un apresurado Vegeta, había sentido extrañamente a Vekairu cerca.

-¡Kakarotto! -gruño este al verlo tan sonriente- No deberías estar aquí.

\- Hola Vegeta, que bueno verte. -respondió aun sonriente-

-¡Deja de sonreír así asustas! -gruño el príncipe-

-Vegeta tenemos un nuevo enemigo además de los androides. ¿No te emociona? -exclama Goku emocionado-

-Tú no cambias. -resoplo Vegeta aburrido-

-Busquemos a los androides y a ese sujeto antes de que ocurran más desastres. -hablo Trunks ignorando a Vegeta-

-Pues adelante. -respondió Goku-

Kaio-samma observaba esto junto con Vekairu que tenia su mano sobre su espalda.

-Me temo que ahora Trunks le tiene gran resentimiento a su padre. -dijo Vekairu preocupada- Es una pena, después de todo lo que ha sucedido.

Caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente la hembra saiyajin, quería ayudar a sus amigos pero seria difícil verse con Vegeta, aunque sabia que no era momento de sentimentalismos humanos.

-Kaio déjame comunicarme con los demás, así reúnen las esferas y me reviven. -hablo con voz firme, el Dios ante tal postura asintió-

La hembra coloco su mano sobre la espalda del dios y así contacto con sus amigos en la Tierra. Gohan estaba con su madre, Bulma y el pequeño Trunks. Piccolo se estaba preparando para ayudar a los demás en la búsqueda de los androides y el otro ser. Además de que se encontraban el maestro Roshi, Yamcha y los demás.

-¡Chicos! -oyeron todos-

-¿Y eso? -dijo Gohan mirando a su alrededor-

-Es Vekairu, esta comunicándose gracias al Kaio-samma. -informo Piccolo-

Bulma solo apretó los dientes, esa hembra era la culpable de que su pareja no le amara y solo la viera como la madre de su querido heredero.

-¿Qué sucede? -pregunto Yamcha-

-¡Deben revivir me! -exclamo ella con desespero- He visto al enemigo y necesitamos mucha ayuda. ¡Por favor reúnan las esferas! -pidió suplicante- Esperare por ello, hasta pronto.

Todos asintieron y miraron a la peli azul.

-¿Qué? -dijo a la defensiva-

-Necesitamos el radar del dragón. -dijo Yamcha-

-¡Ni sueñen que se los daré para salvar a esa salvaje! -grito con furia-

-Mira mujer ingrata ella puede ser parte de la salvación del mundo, así que resiente tu ridículo sentimentalismo y danos el radar. -hablo Piccolo con molestia-

Bulma asintió herida. Sin más fue en busca de el estúpido radar y se lo entrego a los demás. Piccolo se fue en busca de Goku, Vegeta y Trunks, Yamcha y Gohan se encargarían de la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón. Vekairu esperaba ansiosa el volver a su nuevo hogar y para controlar sus ansias continuo entrenando con el Dios.

Continuara...


	14. Búsqueda

[Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama]

Capitulo 13:

-¡Yamcha, aquí está! -dijo el hijo de Goku, sacando la quinta esfera de entre las rocas.

-Bien Gohan, solo nos faltan dos. -este dijo sonriente- Apresuremos-nos.

Por otro lado, Goku, Trunks y Vegeta, finalmente habían hallado al sujeto misterioso. Era de alguna manera extraño y sobre todo dificil de describir.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres? -dijo Trunks-

-Soy Cell. -dijo este sonriente- Busco a los androides.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? -dijo Vegeta- No entiendo de que te servirían esos inútiles pero sin más es hora de pelear. -dijo haciendo tronar sus dedos-

-Calma Vegeta. -hablo Goku- ¿Qué planes tienes? ¡Apuesto que eres muy poderoso! -dijo como niño pequeño-

-No son de su incumbencia. -gruño este-

Quiso emprender vuelo pero un fuerte golpe de Vegeta impacto contra el cuerpo verde de Cell, haciéndolo enfurecer. Goku quiso reprochar, pero ya conocía a Vegeta lo mejor era prepararse a pelear ya que notablemente su nuevo enemigo estaba molesto.

-Ah Vegeta tu no cambias. -dijo Goku-

-Señor Goku, este ser es más poderoso que ambos androides. -hablo Trunks con preocupación- A18 logro herir de gravedad a mi padre, entonces Cell podría incluso matarlo.

-¿A18? -pregunto Goku desconcertado-

-¡Dejen de parlotear! ¡Es una larga historia Kakarotto! -grito Vegeta antes de ser estrellado contra un edificio-

-Eso debió doler. -dijeron el peli lila y Goku al unisono-

Piccolo observo la batalla desde lo lejos, esto era demasiado. Tendría que recurrir a Kami samma, pero lo haría luego de que revivieran a Vekairu. Maldición las cosas se estaban complicando, ese tal ser llamado Cel, A16, A17, A18 aún continuaban vagando por la Tierra haciendo sus destrozos. En simples palabras todo se estaba yendo al carajo. Decidió hace uso de uno de sus poderes y se comunico con Gohan telepaticamente.

'Gohan apresúrense con las esferas, se acaba el tiempo" Gohan asintió encontrando la ultima esferas, una vez todas juntas pronunciaron las palabras para despertar a Shen-Long.

-Les cumpliré solo un deseo. ¿Qué desean? -dijo el gran dragón-

-Queremos que revivas a Vekairu. -dijo Yamcha-

-Bien, eso es sencillo. -sus ojos brillaron- Su deseo ha sido cumplido. Con permiso.

Dicho esto las esferas se elevaron y salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones. Gohan busco inmediatamente el ki de la hembra.

-Esta donde se lidio la primera batalla. -afirmo el pequeño-

-Vamos por ella. -dijo Yamcha-

Minutos antes, Vekairu había finalizado su entrenamiento y se había despedido de Kaio-samma, agradecida con su entrenamiento, antes de que la revivieran había comenzado a correr de vuelta por el camino de la serpiente, pero le faltaba más de la mitad, entonces Enmadaio-samma le facilito la mitad del camino haciéndola aparecer en la Tierra, teniendo total conocimiento de el peligro que corría la misma.

-Woah... se siente bien volver. -pronuncio la hembra estirándose-

Sintió como dos presencias venían a su encuentro, reconoció una, Gohan y la otra le era familiar pero no lograba descifrar quién era. Finalmente los vio, era Yamcha.

-¡Vekairu! -grito Gohan antes de lanzarse sobre ella-

-Hola enano. -dijo ella dejándose abrazar- Hola Yamcha.

-Ho-hola Vekairu. Por cierto lindo atuendo. -dijo este guiñándole el ojo-

Ella se miro y se sorprendió, llevaba un top azul con una diminuta armadura que cubría su pechera y una maya azul que llegaba hasta debajo de su ombligo. ¡Kaio-samma! pensó con furia, ya que en una parte de la armadura estaba su símbolo.

-Ya que vamos donde los demás. -dijo la hembra emprendiendo vuelo rumbo hacia los ki de Vegeta, Trunks y Goku. Yamcha y Gohan le seguían. Aunque Yamcha rogaba que no le pidieran luchar, temía morir.

Goku no dejaba de pedirle a Vegeta que cambiaran lugar, que lo dejara luchar un momento. Finalmente Vegeta se estrello contra el piso, gracias un Kame-Hame-Ha de Cell, ya sabían todo sobre este ser, contenía células de todos y cada uno, era un androide avanzado y venia del futuro. Vekairu fue inevitablemente a donde había caído el príncipe, este entre abrió los ojos y con sorpresa se topo con el bello rostro de la hembra.

-¿He muerto? -preguntó-

-No seas idiota. Me acaban de revivir. -respondió ella lo más fría posible- ¿Cómo es que no has sentido mi ki?

-Casi no tengo energías, debía concentrarme en ese fastidioso sujeto. -gruño el príncipe-

-Ya Vegeta, lo mejor sera que por ahora descanses. Eres un idiota. -dijo ella alejándose-

Vegeta la miro aturdido, hacía años no la veía y cuando la vio fue para verla morir, ahora que volvía a verla ella era totalmente fría e indiferente a él. No comprendía por que pero eso le molestaba, sentía la necesidad de obligarla que le diera más atención a él. Ella se acerco a Trunks.

-Hola Trunks. -dijo ella sonriente, el peli lila se sonrojo- Me alegra saber que llegaras a ser lo que eres ahora.

-¿Cómo? -pregunto el-

-He estado enamorada de tu padre por un buen tiempo, pero supe sobre ti y me aleje. Se necesitan héroes como tu. -respondió ella sonriente y Trunks sorprendido asintió- La única manera de que Vegeta y Bulma concretaran algo, era sin mi en el medio.

-Gracias entonces señorita... -dijo el con asombro-

-Dime Vekairu.. -dijo ella sonriente-

En eso una bola de energía paso entre medio de ambos, afortunadamente sin lastimar-les pero impacto en el suelo e hiso un gran crater. Vekairu se puso de pie y se transformo en ssj, Trunks le imito y Goku no rechazo su ayuda. Pero en un momento de distracción, Cell se escabullo. No le interesaba luchar con ellos si no llegar a su forma perfecta y eso solo lo lograría absorbiendo a A17 y A18.

-¡Lo voy a moler a golpes! ¡Lo juro! -gritaba enfadada la hembra saiyajin-

-Hola Vekairu. -decía Goku rascándose la nuca- Me comentaron que te mataron, ¿entrenaste con kaio? -ella asintió- Valla quiero ver que te ha enseñado luego.

-De acuerdo. -dijo ella con entusiasmo- Ahora acabemos con esto.

Más no imaginaron que ese no era el mismo ser con el que terminarían luchando después. Todos emprendieron vuelo en distintas direcciones. Vegeta quien había recuperado un poco de energía, siguió de cerca a Vekairu por algún motivo que desconocía. Buscaron sin cesar pero no encontraron ni a Cell ni a los androides.

Piccolo apareció frente a los saiyajins y hablo sobre la decisión que tomo.

-Kami-samma y yo volveremos a ser uno. -dijo este- Las esferas desaparecerán pero me volveré más fuerte.

Todos asintieron sabiendo que no habría más esferas. Entonces Piccolo fue donde el dios de la Tierra y los demás le siguieron. Mister Popo les propuso usar la habitación del tiempo para volverse más fuertes. Gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver que Bulma apareció en su auto volador en el reino.

-Hola chicos... -saludo la peli-azul con el pequeño Trunks en sus brazos- Les hice unos trajes muy resistentes que podrán utilizar para pelear.

-Oh genial Bulma. -exclamo Goku- ¿Como supiste donde estábamos?

-Con el scouter. -señalo el objeto en su mano- Hay uno para cada uno... Excepto para ti. -señalo a Vekairu con recelo-

-Descuida, me hallo cómoda con el que tengo. -respondió desafiante la saiyajin-

Bulma la observo, sinceramente ese traje le sentaba bien y resaltaba bien su marcada figura, noto entonces a su príncipe, su hombre al lado de la hembra. "Vegeta... ya andas detrás de ella" pensó con melancolía, entonces el príncipe poso su mirada en ella más vio solo dos ojos fríos que simplemente brillaban cuando miraba a la morena.

-Trunks... -ella vio a su hijo mayor- Toma este tiene chaqueta y es para tí.

Vekairu sonrío de lado, ese muchacho era un cielo, no se arrepentía para nada de haberle dejado a Bulma el camino libre. Entonces la hembra volteó dispuesta a dirigirse hacia la habitación pensaba entrar sola pero se encontró de frente con la mirada fija de Vegeta.

Continuara...


	15. Aviso1:

Hola, dirán ¿quién eres? Okno, disculpen que me desaparecí, tuve un viaje inesperado estoy en medio de un torneo y la escuela me ocupa arto tiempo. Espero me disculpen, tendré que cancelar el fic VegetaxOC lo escribía con una amiga pero la misma me ha abandonado :c Pienso continuarla sola, de alguna manera :D ¿Vale? Así que no se preocupen, estará cancelada temporalmente. Y he tenido un gran problema con FanFiction, tuve muchas dificultades para acceder a mi cuenta y al ingresar, me encuentro con que mi fic de BrollyxOC no está y tampoco están los borradores D': en fin perdí ese fic...

Bueno eso y espero disculpen el que me haya ido, nos leemos. Saludos.

Atte: Ara98


End file.
